The Nanny
by Siancore
Summary: Written for RichonneFics' Richonne Rom Com Fanfiction Challenge: Day 1 - The Nanny- When juggling personal and professional responsibilities proves overwhelming, this busy single parent decides to hire a nanny to help out at home. I toyed with this prompt a little. AU: No zombies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for RichonneFics' **_Richonne Rom Com Fanfiction Challenge: Day 1 - The Nanny_** **-** When juggling personal and professional responsibilities proves overwhelming, this busy single parent decides to hire a nanny to help out at home. What happens when the nanny turns out to be everything they need in matters of the home…and of the heart?

I toyed with this prompt a little; I hope you, Dear Readers, still enjoy it. This will be told in 3 parts.

* * *

PART 1

"Congrats on the promotion, Buddy," said Shane Walsh as he stood at the doorway of Rick Grimes' apartment. "If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Both men were police officers, and Rick had just been given the news that, upon passing the detective's exam, he would be getting the promotion he had always longed for. The promotion that would mean he and his children could move to a home with more living space and a yard.

"Thanks, man," Rick replied, as he hurriedly grabbed his six year old daughter's new backpack from the coat rack and searched his pocket for his ten year old son's lunch money.

"Carl! Judith!" he called out. "Let's get a move on."

Carl ambled out slowly, with his sister behind him; he gave Shane a fist-bump and Judith gave Shane a hug.

"Here, honey," Rick said, squatting down to her. "Put this on."

"No, Daddy! I don't want this stupid one. I want My Lil' Ponies! Daddy! I want My Lil' Ponies!" she squealed, stamping her feet and crossing her arms.

"Your Lil' Ponies backpack has a broken strap, you know that, sweetheart," Rick explained. "You said you liked the Trolls one at the store…"

"I don't _want_ the Trolls. I want My Ponies!" the little girl screeched, much more loudly this time.

"Come on, Judy," Carl pleaded, as their neighbors started stepping out into the corridor on their way to school and work.

"Shut up, Carl!" she said.

"You shut up!" Carl replied. "Stop bein' a brat."

"Both of y'all knock it off," Rick interjected. "Judy, honey, take the bag and let's go."

"Come on, Judy," Shane offered.

"No," she replied.

Just then, the Grimes' neighbor from across the hall stopped and greeted Carl.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" asked Michonne Harris, as she took in the display. Rick looked flustered and Judith looked upset.

" _Judy_ …"

"No! I don't want it!"

" _Judith Maree Grimes_ ," Rick said sternly. "I don't have time for this. Now take this backpack and let's go."

"No!"

"Yes," he said, lower, but still sternly.

"No, Daddy!" she yelled, as she swatted the bag out of his hands, causing it to fall to the floor; he sighed loudly, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hi, Rick," said Michonne as she stepped over. "Hi, Judy."

Rick stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey, Michonne."

Judith said nothing as she stood there with her arms folded across her front. Rick gave the pretty neighbor an apologetic smile, though he had done nothing wrong.

"Ooh, that's a really nice new backpack," said Michonne, as she raised her eyebrows; she squatted down low so she was at eye level with the small girl. "Is it yours, Judy?"

The girl shrugged, "Yeah, but I like My Lil' Ponies better."

"Well, where's your Lil' Ponies bag, then? Why aren't you takin' that to school?" asked Michonne as she picked up the Trolls backpack; Rick, Carl, and Shane watched on silently.

"It's broken," Judith said, a little calmer than when she was speaking to her father.

"I see," replied Michonne. "That's not good, is it?"

"Nope," Judith said sadly.

"We can't really use things the same way when they're broken as we did when they were good, can we?" Michonne queried.

"But I want to use My Ponies," Judith insisted, her voice getting higher again.

"I know," said Michonne, caringly. "But if it's broken, how will you be able to carry all of your stuff?"

She shrugged again, "Not real good."

"Yeah," Michonne replied, nodding hr head in understanding. "Not real good at all."

Rick's lips turned up in a little smile.

"But look at this _beautiful_ Trolls bag. Wow. It's really great," said Michonne, turning it over in her hands. "You've got this awesome pocket in the front where you can put your treasures…"

"Treasures?" Judith asked, with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Michonne answered. " _Treasures_. Any kinds of treasures you find in the playground or on your travels. And look! There's a spot here for your water bottle. We need our water bottles, don't we?"

"Yup," said Judith, hanging on Michonne's every word.

"And wow! Look at all the space you have inside," said Michonne as she opened the backpack; Judith stepped closer and peered in. "You've got enough room for your lunchbox, and skipping rope, and fidget spinner and… _well_ , would you look at this: There's even enough room for all of the beautiful artwork that you can bring home."

"There is?" asked Judith with a smile.

"There sure is," said Michonne, as she beamed at the little girl. "And since this lovely Trolls bag isn't broken, you'll be able to carry all of your stuff and keep it all safe and sound."

Judith nodded her head slowly.

"You wanna try it on?" asked Michonne, while holding the bag up.

"Okay," Judith replied, as she let the woman fix the bag to her back.

"Wow, Judy," said Michonne. "That looks really smart on you. Doesn't it look smart, guys?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Shane.

"Looks awesome," said Carl.

"Looks great," said Rick as his eyes darted from his daughter to his neighbor.

Michonne stood up and smiled down at the little girl; she then smiled at the girl's father.

"Looks like you're ready to go," she said to Judith.

"Yep," Judith replied as she took hold of Rick's hand. "Come on, Daddy!"

"Finally," said Carl as he thanked their neighbor and walked down the hallway, followed by Shane.

Rick, still standing there, turned to Michonne and went to say something, but Judith cut in. "Daddy, I'm gonna draw you the bestest picture today at school and it'll be safe in my Trolls backpack all day…"

Judith kept speaking while she waited impatiently for Rick to lock their door; she then dragged him along by the hand before she glanced back at Michonne and waved, "Bye, 'Chonne!"

"Bye, bye, Judy," Michonne waved back. "Have a good day.

Rick turned back to Michonne and mouthed a sincere _thank you_ ; she shot him a grin and a wink.

xXxXx

Shane pulled the squad car up out the front of Rick's building, so that his partner could get out with his children. They said their goodbyes, Carl asked his father for the front door key, and both Grimes children raced inside. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw Michonne walking along; she had headphones on and did not notice him right away. He hung back, and waited for her to see him. She gave him a friendly smile, which he returned, and then removed her headphones.

"Hi, Rick," she offered.

"Hey," he replied. The two of them strolled towards the main entrance of the building.

"Thanks for this morning," Rick said.

She gave him a questioning look before realizing what he was talking about, "Oh, right. The backpack. It's no trouble at all."

"You're a superhero," he said as they walked side-by-side into their building. She glanced sideways at him and smiled.

"I don't know about that. So, how was your day?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator; they both reached for the button to signal their floor at the same time; his hand brushed against hers and they both let out a coy, somewhat nervous laugh as the doors closed.

"Was good," he answered, looking over at her while admiring her profile. "Yours?"

"Busy," she offered. "Can't wait to get off my feet. Chasing around after energetic three and four year olds is murder on the feet."

"Like I said, _superhero_ ," Rick said light-heartedly.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps the streets safe," she said, nudging his arm playfully. "And a little birdy told me you got a promotion."

"Which little birdy?" he asked. "Miss Audrey?"

"Of course," Michonne replied.

"That woman's like a bucket with a hole in it," he said, as they both chortled.

"But you got the promotion, right?" Michonne then asked.

"Yeah," he said, somewhat shyly.

"Nicely done, Detective Grimes," said Michonne while holding her hand out for Rick to high-five it. He slapped his palm against hers; their fingers lingering longer than they meant to.

 _Ding_

The elevator doors slid open, and Judith Maree Grimes was standing there waiting for her father, and looking rather annoyed.

"Daddy!" she called. "Carl won't let me watch the TV."

Rick gave Michonne a look that said _sorry_ , and followed along behind his daughter.

…..

The large nightshirt that read _Slumber Party_ was three sizes too big for Michonne, but it was comfortable. She pulled it over her head and then found her favorite silk scarf to wrap her hair. Suddenly, there was a knocking at her door. She walked over and peered through the peephole: It was Rick Grimes. She tossed her scarf to the side, patted her hair back, and then looked down at her attire.

"Who is it?" she called out, in an effort to stall while she found another top to change into.

"It's Rick Grimes," he answered, while she dug through her laundry basket quickly.

"Just a minute!" she implored. After ripping off the nightshirt, she pulled on a dark blue tank, smoothed her hair down, and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Hey, Rick," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you," he said. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Judith's got a bit of a fever, and I need to run to the drugstore; could you come over and watch the kids 'til I get back?"

"Of course," she replied before grabbing her keys and following Rick into the corridor.

…..

"Thanks, again," said Rick as he and Michonne stood at his door; he tried to think of something else to say so that she could stay a while longer.

"Don't mention it," she replied, wishing she had something else to say so she did not have to leave.

 _"It's hard…"_

 _"You must be…"_

They both said at once, before sharing a little laugh.

"Go on," said Michonne.

"I was gonna say, it's hard raisin' two kids on my own, so I appreciate the help," he said sincerely.

"I don't mind helping at all," she said with a smile. "You're an amazing dad, Rick. You're doing a great job with them."

He smiled widely at her kind words, "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I just wanna do right by them. This promotion means I'll be able to afford a bigger place for us…"

Michonne felt her stomach drop at the thought of the handsome widower and his children moving away.

"…And I know I'm gonna be working longer hours and more overtime. But it's all for them," he explained. "So if you know of anyone who's lookin' for some work as a nanny?"

Michonne contemplated his question a moment, before she spoke once more.

"You're in luck, Rick," she offered sweetly. "I think I might know someone."


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

"Carl!" Rick called out, as he did some last minute tidying-up before his children's newly-appointed nanny arrived. "Don't be too long in there!"

The boy mumbled some response just as there was a knocking at the front door. Rick picked up a stuffed animal and tossed it into the toy chest that sat in the corner of the small living room. He opened the door and offered an amicable smile.

"Good mornin', Jessie," he said. "Good to see you again. Come on in. Carl's just gettin' ready and Judith's having her breakfast."

"Hi, Rick," the young woman said in a friendly manner, while stepping inside. "What do you need from me today? What's the game plan?"

"Well, Judith takes a packed lunch, and I've got it ready, so you don't have to worry about that today. Carl takes lunch money, which I've left on the counter for him. I'll need you to take Carl to school today and be there to pick him up afterwards. I have some papers to sign at Judy's school, so I'm gonna drop her there myself this morning, but I'll need you to get her this afternoon at three o'clock, and then Carl at three-thirty. I'll be working later tonight than they're used to, so if you could get dinner started, that'd be one less thing for me to worry about. What else? Emergency contact numbers are on the fridge and so is their school's information."

"Got it," she replied with a smile, distracted by the single father's rugged good looks.

"Thank you," said Rick as he rushed around and got Judith ready to leave. With her school bag packed, father and daughter went on their way.

Just as they reached the elevator, Michonne stepped out; she was dressed as if she had just come from the gym.

"Hi, Judy," she said jovially. "Hi, Rick."

"Hello, 'Chonne," Judith said as he hugged Michonne's legs.

"Good mornin'," Rick offered, equally as happy to see Michonne as she was to see them; he held the elevator door open and stepped around her.

"Thanks for lining me up with Jessie," he offered gratefully.

"That's okay," said Michonne just as the door started beeping.

"Sorry! We gotta go," said Rick as the doors started to close.

"Bye," Michonne waved as the doors shut.

…..

As the last of the parents and children left from the preschool where Michonne worked, she yawned and stretched out. She went to the supply closet, unlocked it, and then took out a bottle of hospital grade disinfectant, a pair of latex gloves, and some wipes. She and another staff member wiped each of the toys down and packed them away, ready for the following day. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She checked the display: It was her friend Jessie.

"Hello?" said Michonne.

"Oh, thank god," said Jessie frantically.

"Girl, what's wrong?"

"I'm at Judith Grimes' school to pick her up and she's not here," she said quickly.

"What?" asked Michonne, a little panicked.

"I'm at P.S. 012 and they say she's not here. Hell, the guy at reception doesn't even know who she is," Jessie explained. "I'm freaking out! What am I supposed to do?"

"Hold up? You're at P.S. 012?"

"Yeah."

"On Gosford Avenue?"

"Yes."

"No, honey, Judith's school is P.S. _021_ ," said Michonne. "It's okay. You're just at the wrong school."

"Shit!" said Jessie, placing her palm to her forehead. "I must've read it wrong. Damn it. Please don't tell Rick. I really need this job…"

"It's your first day," Michonne soothed. "It'll be okay. I won't say anything to Rick. But I'll call the school now and let them know I'll get Judith, since she's just around the corner from me; I've picked her up before for Rick, so it'll be fine. It's gonna be fine. You can get Carl, though?"

"Yeah, I have half an hour to get him, so I'll be there on time," Jessie said. "Thanks, Michonne, you're a lifesaver."

"It's okay," replied Michonne. "I'll see you back at their apartment."

…..

"Somethin' smells good," said Rick as he walked into the small kitchen; Jessie turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi, Rick," she offered while stirring the bolognaise sauce.

"Daddy!" said Judith as she ran over to hug her father; Rick kissed her forehead.

"Hi, honey," he replied. "You have a good day?"

"Yes," she answered as she ran to get her Trolls backpack.

"They were all right for you?" asked Rick. Jessie nodded her head.

"They were great," she answered, before Judith interrupted them.

"Daddy, look what I drawed for you," she said excitedly, as she held out a piece of paper with brightly colored pictures on it.

"Wow," said Rick as he examined the drawing. "This is terrific, Judy. Who are these people?"

"That's you," she said, pointing to the stick figure in blue. "That's Carl, he's got a huge, big head."

Rick laughed, "I can see that. Who are these two?"

"That one with the big smile is 'Chonne," she said. "And the one up in the sky is Mommy."

Rick felt a quick pang in his heart.

"That's beautiful, honey," he said. "I'm gonna put it on the fridge."

"No, Daddy!" she countered. "Hang it in the living room. I want 'Chonne to see it when she comes over."

"She's very busy, you know?" Rick supplied; he knew his kids really liked their neighbor, and she helped him out where she could, but they had a nanny now, which meant Michonne would probably not be stopping by as often.

"I know, but she still picked me up from school today," said Judith, causing Jessie to drop the spoon to the floor; sauce went everywhere.

"Fudge!" she said, as she got a cloth and cleaned the mess.

"Everything okay, Jessie?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, I'm just clumsy," she answered.

"Judy, don't you mean _Jessie_ picked you up from school?" Rick asked for clarification; his daughter did not tell tall tales, but she sometimes got her stories mixed up, since she was always going one hundred miles an hour because of her energetic personality.

"No, 'Chonne picked me up," said Judith as she skipped into the living room to find a place for her artwork.

"Jessie?" Rick queried as he knit his brow.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention," she started. "Michonne helped me out today 'cause I was running a little late to get Judith."

"You called the school?"

"No, I, uh, I called Michonne."

"Jessie, you need to call the school if you know you're gonna be late," Rick reprimanded her, his unsympathetic expression causing her to feel guilty. "That's unacceptable. It's not good enough for you to be late and not let the school, or me, know."

"Of course, I'm sorry," she pouted. "It won't happen again."

"All right," said Rick, as he sighed loudly. "Next time, let me know, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. "But there won't be a next time, I promise."

A silence set in between the two adults as Judith ran back to the kitchen.

"Daddy! I need tape to hang my drawing," she said.

"We can't tape anything to the walls, Judy."

"But, Daddy…"

"Judith," he said sternly. "No. We're not taping it to the wall."

"Fine!" she huffed, as she tossed the drawing to the ground and stomped off.

"Damn it," said Rick before he reached down and grabbed the picture.

"Want me to get her?" asked Jessie.

"Nah, let her cool off," he said, rubbing his hand over his chin.

"Okay," she replied, before turning off the stove; Rick looked up at her and sighed.

"Did you wanna stay for dinner?" he asked, feeling a little bad for having to chide her on her first day of work; he really did appreciate the help.

Jessie smiled widely, "Sure. I'd love to."

xXxXx

Michonne locked her door and was just about to leave when the Grimes children came bursting from their apartment; she smiled and bid them good morning. Their father was not with them, but her friend, and fellow childcare worker, Jessie was.

"Hey, Judy," said Michonne. "Look what I've got for you."

She held out a small keychain that had a bright-haired little Troll doll attached to it. The small girl's face lit up; she took the keychain and hugged Michonne around the legs.

"Thank you, 'Chonne," she said happily.

"It matches your extra special backpack," said Michonne as they all walked towards the elevator.

"Thanks for yesterday," said Jessie.

"It's okay," said Michonne. "I don't mind hangin' out with this one."

She playfully ruffled Judith's hair and grinned. The children raced ahead of the two women who took the opportunity to catch each other up.

"Judith totally outted me to her father," Jessie admitted.

"Really? What'd she say?"

"Oh, just that I was late to get her and that I didn't _actually_ get her."

"Okay, and Rick was cool with it?" Michonne asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah. He was great," said Jessie, before leaning in to Michonne's ear and whispering. "And I'm still annoyed that you didn't tell me from the start that he was a total DILF."

"Oh my god, girl," said Michonne with a chuckle. "Just stop! It slipped my mind. Besides, you need to focus: You're gonna mess around and get yourself back on the unemployment line."

"Please," said Jessie. "I'm gonna mess around and get a ring on this finger!"

xXxXx

"No!" Judith snapped. "I don't wanna go to sleep now! I want my Daddy!"

Jessie felt a headache setting in as she tried to put Judith down for the night. Detective Rick Grimes was working a late shift, and the young woman was tasked with watching over his children until he got home. Judith would not settle; it was the first evening in a long while that she had to go to bed without her father's bedtime ritual. The child was fretful and there was no way Jessie could get her to calm down.

Out of frustration, the nanny took out her phone and called her friend.

"Hello?" said Michonne.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" asked Jessie, sounding desperate.

"What is it?"

"I'm with the Grimes kids, and Judith is having a tantrum; can you _please_ come over and help?" Jessie begged.

"Okay," said Michonne as she switched off her television. "I'll be right there."

…..

The dial tone ended and a recorded message played:

 _This is Rick Grimes. I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Sorry, Judy," said Michonne with a frown. "Your dad's still not answering his phone. I know he'd wanna say _goodnight_ to you, too…"

"Well, why doesn't he call me?"

"He's busy with his job," Michonne explained. "He'd call you, if he could. If he had time."

The youngest Grimes pouted in her bed; the room was lit by a small lamp in the shape of a pony. Michonne tucked the blankets tighter around Judith and thought about what she could say to get the child to understand the new dynamic in their daily routine.

"You know your daddy's new job means he's gonna miss some of your bedtime stuff, right?" asked Michonne as she lay next to Judith on the small bed. The little girl nodded her head and hugged her stuffed toy bunny rabbit tightly.

"Yup," she replied. "He told me so."

"And you know you've gotta be good for Jessie? Go night-nights when she asks you to?"

"Yeah," said Judith. "Daddy told me that, too."

"I know things have changed and you're not really used to it yet, but you will be," said Michonne as she smoothed down Judith's hair. "You've just gotta try _real_ hard to do your part. You dad's part is to go to his job; Jessie's part is to look after you and your brother while your dad goes to his job…"

"What's your part, 'Chonne?" the child asked, genuinely curious.

"My part is to help out whenever I'm needed," she replied sincerely.

"Because you care about me?"

" _Absolutely_."

"And Carl?"

"Of course," said Michonne with a smile. "Carl's my bud."

"And what about my Daddy?" Judith asked innocently. "Do you care about him too?"

"Well, yeah," Michonne stammered; taken aback by the question, where its required her to say out loud what she felt for Rick Grimes. "I care for your daddy…"

"Good," said Judith, as she snuggled into her bed. "We care 'bout you, too."

Michonne beamed brightly at the little girl whose eyes began to look tired.

"Hey, 'Chonne," said Judith, with a yawn. "Can you read me another story, please?"

"Sure," Michonne answered with a smile. "Anything for you, Judy."

…..

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Michonne came out of Judith's room. Jessie was sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand; she looked up at Michonne and waited for the verdict.

"She's asleep," Michonne offered in a whisper; Jessie gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God," she said. "I owe you one."

"I take cash, only," Michonne joked. "But seriously, it's fine. I've babysat for Judy before, so I'm used to it."

"You're a lifesaver," Jessie said as Michonne made her way to the door.

"Oh," Michonne said as the thought occurred to her. "Next time she'll a little restless…"

"More like ratty," Jessie laughed; Michonne did not find it that amusing.

"Right, when she's being difficult at bedtime, read her one of her stories," Michonne advised.

"Yeah, of course," Jessie replied, nodding her head. "That makes sense. Any other tips?"

"Maybe give her dad a call before she goes to bed," Michonne said. "She'll want to say goodnight to him."

With that, Jessie thanked her friend again, and the two parted ways.

…..

The day had been a long one for Michonne. She had just climbed into bed when her phone began to vibrate loudly against the top of the nightstand. She picked up the phone and saw that it was Rick calling. She cleared her throat.

"Hello?"

"Michonne?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, it's Rick."

"I know."

"Course you do," he laughed a little. "Hey, I had a few missed called from you; is everything okay?"

Michonne had to think quickly; she did not want to undermine her friend's capacity as a childcare worker by saying that she had helped put Judith to sleep. She knew Jessie needed the work. She stalled a little.

"Rick? Hello?"

"Hello? Michonne? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Sorry," she said. "You were breaking up. Can you say that again, please?"

"I had a few missed calls from you," he repeated. "I wanted to check to make sure everything's okay."

"Oh, right," she said, feigning ignorance. "Yeah, I um, I hadn't realized you were busy. I should've just walked over the corridor and asked, but, um. _Sorry_ , are you at work right now?"

"I am," he replied. "But it's fine, what were you gonna ask me?"

Rick's tummy did a few little somersaults as he waited with anticipation to hear what Michonne wanted to ask him. She only ever called his phone if she was babysitting his children; to have three missed calls from her was something new for him. He felt a little giddy at the possibilities.

"Cool," she said. "I, ah, wanted to know if…if you could drop by and have a look at my AC unit?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at her absurd request.

"Ah, _sure_ ," he said, a little disappointed to know _that_ was what she was calling about, and not to ask him to coffee, or something along those lines. Rick had been attracted to his neighbor since the first day he met her. They got on really well, and his children adored her. He had hoped that the attraction might be mutual; perhaps he was wrong, he mused.

"I hate to ask, but it was making a weird noise earlier," she continued with her farce.

"I can do that for you," he said. "That's no trouble at all. I'll be here at work for another two hours…"

"Oh, no," she said quickly. "Don't go out of your way. Just, ya know, when you get the chance."

"All right."

"Thank you, Rick," she smiled and he could hear it in her voice.

"Don't mention it," he replied, wearing a grin of his own.

* * *

A/N: More to come. Thanks for those who followed and reviewed. You're so great!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback. I really appreciate it!

* * *

PART 3

A couple of weeks had passed and Michonne had only spent a little time talking to Rick while they were both either leaving from, or arriving at, their building. Each time, he apologized for not being able to come by and check her air conditioner; each time, she told him not to worry about it. Jessie continued to call on Michonne for help with Judith, and Michonne continued to assist. Rick continued to think that choosing Jessie as a nanny was one of the best decisions he had made in recent times.

One evening, Michonne ambled over to the Grimes' apartment; she hoped that Rick was there, but she was not sure of his schedule. She knocked a couple of times before someone answered the door: It was Carl.

"Oh, hey, Michonne," the boy said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi, Carl," she greeted. "I just had a few things for Judy…"

"Carl?" called Rick from the small dining are. "Who is it, Son?"

"It's Michonne," Carl replied, as he walked to where his father's voice was coming from.

"Say again?" he asked, getting up from his seat. After a second, Rick was standing in the living room smiling at Michonne.

"Oh, hi," he said. "It's good to see you."

"You too," she smiled. "I didn't realize you'd be home tonight."

"Yeah," he said while running his fingers through his hair. "My schedule's been pretty crazy lately. Thank goodness for Jessie."

"Definitely," said Michonne. "Jessie's great."

"Did I hear my name?" said Jessie as she peeked her head around the corner. "Hey, Michonne."

"Oh, hey, girl," Michonne replied, surprised.

"Jessie, ah, made _dinner_ ," said Rick quickly, as if he needed to explain the situation to Michonne.

"Cool," Michonne replied, feeling a little awkward for some reason. "I heard she does that. So, yeah. I wanted to drop these off for Judy."

She gestured to a container of almost empty poster paints.

"We were throwing them out, but there's still a decent amount in here, so I thought Judy might like them," she explained, her eyes shifting from Rick to Jessie, and back again. "I hate to be wasteful."

"Yeah," said Rick, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I hear ya. And I know she'll love 'em. Judy, honey. Come here please."

They waited. "Judy?" he called a little louder.

"Yes, Daddy…" she skipped out into the living room.

"' _Chonne_!" Judith said excitedly as she ran to the woman; Michonne kneeled down and accepted the hug.

"Hey, Judy. I have some paints for you," she offered, holding the container out for the little girl to take.

"Really? Thanks, 'Chonne," she replied happily. "Daddy, can I paint now, please?"

 _"Finish your dinner…"_

 _"When dinner's done…"_

Rick and Michonne both said at the same time; they each smiled coyly at one another while Jessie eyed them.

"Sorry," Michonne offered, as she stood up.

"It's okay," said Rick, before addressing his daughter. "Judy, you can do some painting _after_ you finish your dinner. Michonne, did you wanna stay, or…?"

"Oh, I couldn't," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I mean, _thank_ you; but I can't stay. I just thought I'd drop these off before I go and do that _other_ thing that I was gonna do. Yep. My _other_ plans. _Yeah_. I do have plans, but I'll shut up now because, yeah. None wants to hear about my plans."

 _Stop being a bumbling freak!_ She chided herself.

Rick nodded his head, slightly disappointed that she could not stay. "All right. Well, Judy, thank Michonne again, and head on back to the dinner table. The quicker you finish up, the quicker you can paint."

"Thanks, 'Chonne," said Judith as she hugged Michonne's legs.

"Anytime, sweetie," she replied, patting the little girl on the head.

"I love you, 'Chonne," she said before skipping away with her paints; Michonne's heart swelled as she watched Judith leave.

"I…I Love you, too," she replied; her gaze found Rick's and he offered her a wide smile. "I have to go. I'll see y'all later."

"Bye, Michonne," said Jessie before traipsing back to the dining area.

"Thanks, again," Rick proffered, as made his way over to see Michonne out. "She's gonna have fun with those."

"I hope so," she proffered. "Well, goodnight, Rick."

"Night, Michonne," he said. He let out a deep breath and watched her as she went across the corridor; he did not close his door until she was safely inside her apartment.

…..

One afternoon, Rick finally had some time on his hands; he decided to drop by and check on Michonne's air conditioner, like he had promised. She greeted him with a warm smile and invited him inside. Always interested, she asked where the children were; Rick informed her that they were getting ice cream with his partner, Shane.

She offered him something to drink; he placed his toolbox to her floor, accepted a soda, and took a seat on her couch. They chatted briefly about a few things; both admitting that they needed to catch-up more often.

"We never get to speak much anymore," she said. "But I wanted to ask how the promotion's going?"

"It's been good," he replied. "I like having more responsibility and to be able to help people in different ways than I've been used to."

She smiled at him and then took in his appearance; his curls were long toward the back of his neck; his brown hair was greying at the sides. His deep blue eyes were stunning and sparkled when he smiled; she almost got lost in them from staring at him and listening to him speak. There was a lull in the conversation, and Michonne realized she needed to focus.

"Did you always want to be a cop?" she asked, getting comfortable on the couch; she hugged a cushion to her chest.

"No," he laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," he admitted. "I wanted to be a farmer."

She let out a short chuckle.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"I just _cannot_ picture you as the farmer-type," she offered. "Though, I'd love to see Farmer Grimes in action."

"You're makin' fun of me?" he laughed.

"Not at all," she teased. "This is an exciting new development for me; please, explain."

Rick got comfortable and turned to face Michonne.

"Well, as you know already, I come from a small Georgian town, and there wasn't a whole lot of choice down there," he explained.

"All right," she said, a grin playing on her lips.

"Yeah, so I thought I'd grow up and buy a farm," he laughed. "I thought I'd work the farm and grow old on the farm surrounded by my animals and crops."

"Any farmers in your family?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, what qualified you to run a farm?" she asked, still amused by his admission.

"I dunno," he said. "I helped my Mama grow some tomatoes in our back garden once."

"Aww, honey-baby," said Michonne, playfully smacking her hand against his arm. "That just means you were a good son, not a farmer."

They both began to laugh, almost uncontrollably. Once they caught their breaths, they shared a sweet grin with one another.

"What about you?" Rick queried. "You always wanted to work with kids?"

"Oh, _Lord_ no!" she said, shaking her head and beaming at Rick. He felt his heart skip a beat when her whole face lit up. Her beautiful brown eyes twinkling; her smile, almost blinding. He decided then and there that he was going to do everything in his power to make Michonne laugh and smile whenever he could. She was like magic and he was caught up in her charms.

"I find that hard to believe," he finally said. "You're amazing with kids."

She gave him a coy grin. "Thanks," she said. "Honestly, I wanted to be an artist, but changed my mind when I realized it's not a very lucrative day-to-day profession. You need mad talent to get anywhere."

"I don't doubt for a second that you're talented," Rick stated, causing her eyes to gleam.

"Maybe," she replied demurely. "But I found that I have way much more fun nurturing talent in other people, little people, you know, of the kid variety, mainly."

Rick chuckled; she was so charming and funny. He wished they could stay talking like this for hours.

"So, Jessie and I went to school together, and she hooked me up with some childcare work, next thing you know, I come to find that I'm what they would call a _natural_ ," she said playfully; Rick was absolutely enthralled by Michonne.

"Like I've said before, thank goodness for Jessie," said Rick; Michonne nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "So, how's it all going with her?"

"Great," he answered. "Everything's good. She's been a real godsend. The kids are gettin' quality care when I'm not around. Carl's okay. Judy's been adapting well to all the changes, and I have Jessie to thank for that."

Michonne nodded again, a little annoyed that she was doing a lot of the work for Jessie without the recognition. She silently reprimanded herself for being petty and thinking so selfishly. All that mattered was that the children she cared about were safe. She continued to listen as Rick's tone changed; he sounded quieter and more cautious as he broached the next subject.

"If all goes well, I'm pretty sure I'm even gonna be able to get back into dating soon."

"Oh," said Michonne, her eyes wide with surprise. Rick let his eyes shift slowly from hers, to her lips, then back up again; he gave her a shy little grin.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not scheduled to work weekends anymore, so hopefully she'll have some free time as well. I know she doesn't usually work Saturdays, so fingers crossed she'll be free… _Oh_ …Excuse me a sec… _Hello_?"

Rick answered his phone: Shane was on the line.

"I'm just here at Michonne's…It couldn't have been that long? Okay…all right. Yeah…okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Michonne, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "But I gotta go. It's Shane and the kids..."

"Oh, of course," she said a little dejectedly. "Don't let me keep you."

They both stood and looked at one another, and she let her head drop slightly. Michonne felt a little disappointed from hearing what Rick had said about Jessie; Rick noticed the change in her demeanor, but said nothing about it.

"I'll, uh, give you a call later, or somethin'?" he asked timidly.

"Sure," she answered. "I'd like that."

When Rick left, Michonne fell back on to her couch, sighed, and hugged the cushion once more. She could have kicked herself. She set Rick up with a nanny, out of the desire to be helpful to the man she was falling for, and now, it seemed, he was going to get a girlfriend out of the deal as well. And the kicker? Michonne was not going to be said girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Okay, one more chappie :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much, Dear Readers. The response to this little Challenge has been wonderful. It makes me so happy to know that you've liked reading this fic as much as I have liked writing it. Alas, we come to the end of this story. Thanks for being so receptive to it. I appreciate your support. Here goes…

* * *

PART 4

The sky overhead was clear and blue with nary a cloud in sight. Rick walked briskly towards the playground of the park nearest to his building. He saw his best friend sitting on one of the benches as his son and daughter played close by. Judith saw Rick first, as she hopped off of the piece of equipment she was sitting on and ran in her father's direction.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Your ice cream melted."

Rick scooped the small child up into his arms and then placed her on top of his shoulders. "I'm sorry I was late, Baby."

"Uncle Shane had to eat your cone because it was melting everywhere and you took too long," said Judith; she then looked behind as realization washed over her. "Daddy, where's 'Chonne?"

"Michonne's at her place right now," Rick explained.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Judith asked as Rick lifted her down to the ground and sat next to Shane on the bench.

"Because…well, because…"

"Daddy!"

"I don't know, why," Rick admitted, scratching his head. "I should've asked her to come with us. I know you haven't seen her in a little while…"

"I see 'Chonne all the time," said Judith in a matter-of-fact manner. "She always helps Jessie out."

"Does she?" asked Rick, curiously.

"Yup," Judith explained.

"Well, she's a really nice person for helping, isn't she?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Yes!" replied Judith. "She's the best."

Before Rick could finish gushing about Michonne with Judith, Carl called out to him.

"Dad," the boy called. "Come and have a look at this."

"Okay, Son," Rick replied, as he stood. "I'm comin'."

He glanced at Judith, "Honey, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy," she replied. "I'm gonna talk to Uncle Shane now. I gotta tell him something 'portant."

Rick and Shane shared an amused smile. "All right, Honey."

As Rick walked over to Carl, Judith sidled up next to her uncle.

"What'd you need to tell me that's so important, Judy Pie?" asked Shane with a warm grin.

"You gotta help me and Carl and my Daddy," she whispered, like what she was going to say next was a huge secret.

"Of course, Baby Girl," said Shane. "What d'ya need your ol' Uncle Shane to do?"

Judith's eyes lit up and she beamed brightly before offering, in hushed tones, "Make my Daddy marry 'Chonne."

XXxXx

The faint aroma of pizza still permeated the small living space. Rick and Shane cleared the empty boxes away as they placed any leftovers on a single plate and then put the plate in the refrigerator. Rick took the empty cups to the sink as Shane wiped down the coffee table. Carl and Judith were in bed, and the two friends took the opportunity to relax and unwind. Shane was first to crash to the sofa; Rick sat in his recliner and handed over a beer to his buddy.

"Thanks for today," said Rick. "We haven't done it in such a long time. The kids miss you."

"I miss them too, man," said Shane. "And we're definitely on for tomorrow as well. We had a blast today."

"Sorry I was late."

"Nah, man," Shane supplied. "Don't apologize for gettin' some time in with you hot ass neighbor."

"Shane…"

"Hey, I ain't mad at ya," he offered as he took another swig, and then winked at his friend. "I know you like her."

Rick could not hide his smile.

"The kids like her, too," Shane added.

"Yeah, they do," Rick answered happily.

"Especially Judy Pie," Shane stated as he sat up straighter. "Man, I gotta tell you what she said about Michonne today."

"What'd she say?" asked Rick, eager to know his daughter's thoughts.

"Firstly, when I give you this information," said Shane. "It's up to you what you wanna do it."

xXxXx

It was late afternoon when Michonne found Rick at her door looking rather sheepish; she greeted him amicably and let him in. She then found out the reason for his unannounced visit: He had left his toolbox there the day before.

"Have a seat. Did you want anything to drink?" she asked, as Rick sat down on her sofa.

"I'm fine," he replied. She took up a seat next to him.

"The kids with Jessie?" she asked.

"Nah, Shane, again," he explained. "It's somethin' we're getting back into. When I lost my wife, Shane helped me out a lot. We set up these little days so that me and kids would get out of the house, even though I didn't much feel like it, for a long time."

Michonne nodded her head and gave him a gentle smile.

"Anyways," he continued. "It became a regular thing for us. But lately, I haven't had the time. So it's great that we've been able to do it again."

"That's nice, Rick," said Michonne. "I really don't wanna keep you here if you need to be with Shane and the kids…"

"No, it's okay," said Rick. "I've got a few minutes. I wanted to ask if you've heard from Jessie at all today?"

Michonne shook her head, "Ah, no," she answered in earnest. "I haven't."

"Okay. I've actually been trying to reach her all day…would ya look at that," he said gesturing to his ringing phone. "Speak of the devil. I left her a message before. This will be her with an answer now. Excuse me."

Michonne shrugged and leaned back into the sofa.

"Hey, Jessie. You got my message? That's good…Yeah, this, yep, this Saturday night. Are you free? That's great. All right…I'll see you then. Thanks, bye."

"So, she said yes?"

"Yeah, I was a little worried, but she's available."

"Great," said Michonne, feeling like all she wanted to do was get him out of there and eat an entire tub of ice cream to herself.

"So," said Rick, as he shifted closer to Michonne. "Now that I've got someone to watch the kids, I was wonderin' if you wanted to come to dinner with me on Saturday?"

Michonne knit her brow, and tilted her head to the side; she gave Rick a confused look.

" _Excuse_ me?" she questioned. "You're asking _me_ out on a date?"

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Well, yeah…"

"Didn't you just line up a date with Jessie?"

"What?" he queried, scrunching up his face.

"Just then, you asked her if she was free on Saturday…"

"Yeah, so she could watch Carl and Judith while I take you out. That's of course, if you _want_ to come out with me…"

" _Hold up_ ; hold up. Let me get this straight," said Michonne, as she raised both hands. "You asked _Jessie_ to babysit while _we_ go out? You want _Jessie_ to babysit?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, confused by _Michonne's_ confusion. "She _is_ my kids' nanny."

"Oh, gosh," said Michonne as she covered her face with her hands.

"What?" asked Rick with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I am literally the world's _biggest_ idiot, that's what wrong…"

"No," he countered. "You're amazing. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful. Idiot is _not_ a word that comes to mind when I think of you, Michonne."

"Wow," she said, holding her hands over her heart. "You're like, the sweetest guy I've ever met. But I _am_ an idiot because this whole time I've been thinking you were interested in Jessie…"

"What? _No_ ," he said simply. "Not at all."

Rick shifted closer and brushed her stray hair away from her face.

"You're the _only_ woman I'm interested in," he all but whispered. "And it's been this way for a while now. I was worried to tell you, but I don't wanna wait any longer. I think now is the right time. So please, put me out of my misery and tell me you'll let me take you out to dinner."

Michonne glanced at his mouth, then back to his eyes.

" _Okay_ ," she said softly.

"Okay," Rick replied as he leaned in slowly, cupped Michonne's face in his hand, and pressed a gentle, languid kiss to her lips. He opened his mouth slightly, in an effort to deepen the kiss, when his phone started to ring again. Shaking his head and giving Michonne an apologetic look, Rick answered.

"Hey, Shane. Bad timing, man."

"Hi, Daddy! It's me Judy. Uncle Shane called you for me."

Rick put her on speaker.

"Hello, Judy," he said, shooting Michonne a wide smile which she mirrored. "What's up, honey?"

"Uncle Shane said you were with 'Chonne."

"Yeah, I am…"

"Well stop hoggin' her all to yourself, Daddy," said Judith in a bossy tone.

"You want to ask her if she wants to come over?"

"Yes."

Michonne nodded her head and said, "Hey Judy. I'm gonna come over right now."

The little girl let out a squeal and then said, "Yay!"

Rick ended the call and then stood; he waited for Michonne to get up before they moved towards the door.

"Hold on a sec," Rick said, as he closed the distance between; Michonne smiled when he took her hand in his.

"What?" she asked, feeling giddy.

"I just wanted to do this again before we go to my place and that daughter of mine hogs you all to _herself_ ," said Rick. They both laughed a little, before sharing another soft, unhurried kiss. Rick stared into Michonne's eyes, then he remembered something important. "Your air conditioner. Did you still want me to look at it?"

Michonne let out a little chuckle, "You know what?" she said. "I think it's gonna be okay."

Epilogue

 _Somewhere, someday, in the near future…_

A cool breeze swept across the neatly trimmed grass of the suburban backyard. Michonne sat sipping lemonade as Rick raked a few leaves into a pile. He removed his gloves, tucked them into the back pocket of his jeans, and then sauntered over to where Michonne was sitting.

"I just love me some Farmer Grimes," she teased as he leaned down and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, and I love you, _Mrs_. Grimes," he said, before kissing her again.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an excitable Judith Maree Grimes.

"Hey, M'Chonne!" she squealed as she bounced up and down on the back porch. "Come and look at what I drawed!"

"All right," said Michonne. "I'm coming."

She approached the kitchen table where Judith had all of her crayons and markers spread out. The small girl kneeled on a chair while Michonne stood and examined her latest piece of art.

"Well, well, Judy," she started. "I think this might be your best drawing yet."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yep," Michonne replied. "Now, you wanna tell me who all of these people are?"

"Course," she answered. "That's Daddy, and Uncle Shane. They're the cops; those are the bad guys they're taking to jail. That one's Jessie. She's at the day care looking after all of the kids while you're away."

"Who's the one with the big head?"

"Oh, that's Carl," she stated in a matter-of-fact manner; Michonne bit back a laugh.

"Who are these ones?"

"Well, that's Mommy Lori up in the sky. Isn't she pretty?" Judith asked.

"She's beautiful, just like you," Michonne replied with a smile.

"And then there's you and Peanut," she said, proud of herself. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Michonne with a wide grin.

Judith climbed down from her seat, leaned down to Michonne's swollen belly, and then asked her unborn baby brother, "What about you, Peanut? Do you like it?"

Michonne took a hold of Judith's small hand and placed it over her belly right where the baby was moving. She smiled sweetly and said, "I think he does, Judy. I think he does."

"Good," the little girl said happily; she suddenly went quiet.

"Judy, what're you thinking?" asked Michonne, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"I was just thinkin', when Peanut gets here, do you think he'd be upset if I called you _mommy_ , too? 'Cause I want to call you mommy," Judith admitted softly; Michonne felt tears well in her eyes, and her heart fill with love.

"Aww, sweetie," said Michonne. "He's not going to mind."

"Really?"

" _Really_ ," Michonne replied.

"And you don't mind either?" the little girl asked carefully, the hope shining in her bright eyes.

"Come here," said Michonne happily as she drew Judith into a hug. "I'd love it with all of my heart if you wanted to. And I love you so much, Judy."

Michonne kissed the child on her brow and smoothed her hair down; Judith flashed a large grin and said, "I love you lots and lots, Mommy 'Chonne."

 _End._


End file.
